conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Pasa Ular
Pasa Ular (pah-SAH OOH-lar) is an Austronesian language spoken in the Island of Panau by the Ular Tribe, Malay Archipelago. This is the Panauan dialect used by the Ular Tribe as well as the Ular Boys in Panau. Since this is an Austronesian language, it is indeed related to Bahasa Panau so expect that there are similar words. Bahasa Panau and Pasa Ular have almost the same grammar so Panauans can easily learn Pasa Ular. The language uses Latin, Tamil, and Thai alphabets. Author's Note: Updates every 2 days or 1 week depending on my schedule!! Also note that I am the same creator of Bahasa Panau... History of the Language (Kesi Pasa) A tribe called the Ular people lived in the Pacific Islands. They wanted to search for a better land, so they discovered the Panauan islands. They claimed it for themselves, thus being the natives or aborigines of the Panauan archipelago. They spoke Pasa Ular and it was widespread in the region. The Ulars adopted Hindu and Tibetan scriptures, thus gaining the religions Hinduism and Buddhism. They built large temples all over the archipelago and most texts were written in Sanskrit, thus taking many loan words from it. During the next centuries, lots of people from various parts of the Malay archipelago migrated to Panau. The Malay language was the language of trade and communication between other races and more people for various parts seem to be more than the natives, resulting more loanwords from Malay, Indonesian (Javanese, Sundanese) and Filipino (Tagalog, Bisaya). The ongoing growth of Islam occurred but the Ulars stopped the influence, so the only portion that became Muslim was the desert. Not too much Arab loanwords had entered unlike Bahasa Panau. Most islands were conquered by the Spanish, and others were caught by the Dutch, British and Portuguese. The Ulars were ignored and weren't happy. But some words entered in their vocabulary, but not too much. During World War II, the Japanese controlled Panau and became very strict. The Ulars tried to fight them back, but the Japanese were too powerful. The Japanese also influenced their culture, so some words entered their language. After Panau declared its independence, the Ular and the Panauan language were widespread among Ulars, but until Baby Panay succeeded his father, the Ulars were given limited human rights, so the resistance group Ular Boys had been formed. Greetings Hello! = Halo! Goodbye! = Paya! How are you? = Ena prite? I'm fine. = Oko cawo. I'm not fine. = Oko ngek cawo. What is your name? = Ena ngerenmo? My name is ... = Ngerenko we ... Where are you from? = Kemo taka san? I'm from ... = Oko taka ... Where do you live? = Kemo tera san? I live in ... = Oko tera ute ... How old are you? = Elon usaremo? I am ... years old. = Usareko we ... Nice to meet you. = Sanang karawe unganmo. Good morning. = Lame mara. Good noon. = Lame sang. Good afternoon. = Lame epun. Good evening. = Lame kepi. Good night. = Lame melem. Yes. = Ye. No. = Ngek. Maybe. = Kuru. Thank you. = Tarimo. Thank you so much. = Tarimo rame. You're welcome = Lanomi. Excuse me. = Mewap. Sorry. = Mewap. Numbers (Unga Plang) Colors (Unga Warona) red = mere orange = oranja yellow = eloto green = ijo blue = paro purple = ungu brown = colek black = etem white = pote pink = marosa Language, Do you Speak ...? Do you speak ...? = Kemo ase celata ...? I speak ... / I speak ... language. = Oko ase celata ...? Do you understand? = Kemo ase ngarte? Yes, I understand. = Ye, oko ngarte. No, I do not understand. = Ngek, oko ngek ngarte. Questions (Unga Klisa) Animals (Unga Hepa) dog = asu cat = kuteng cow = sapi horse = kapalo goat = kampeng bird = ajal chicken = kale parrot = loro duck = icek lizard = potake crocodile = waya bee = poyok ant = samot mosquito = nemok housefly = ngalat monkey = hungki pig = papuha lion = sima tiger = remo bear = usara elephant = kaje squid = comi deer = rusa rhino = rino snake = ular owl = pohu rabbit = klange fish = sisata snail = sesop turtle = karawa frog = kacek halcyon = alakon squirrel = tupe anteater = ngemuta Flavors (Unga Loso) sweet = nemos sour = tetus salty = rasan spicy = haleng bitter = pahet fresh = sawari delicious = nyetap hot = inet cold = lemis Parts of the Body (Unga Pikiwa me Ngeton) hair = pripo eyes = mata ears = cengo nose = elong mouth = ipok tongue = tila head = ulawa face = muka neck = taku shoulder = ponti arms = praso hands = keme fingers = cliri keme chest = ngopo belly = ceng hips = pome legs = tohur knees = lutut feet = sompen toes = cliri sompen heart = jantong liver = atai blood = dara skin = panit Seasons (Unga Prowat) spring = neri summer = pral autumn = kotop winter = ticam Members of the Family (Unga Mempru mi Menahe) father = paak mother = maak child = anyok sibling = sotar grandfather = polat grandmother = molat parent = arto cousin = insan uncle = pasot auntie = masot in-law = pitas husband / wife = suwam niece / nephew = ponekan Plurality (Pluralisalis) Put (unga) before the noun. Pronouns (Unga Pronun) Since there are no possessive forms for plural pronouns, use the formula: (noun) + (pronoun). To use the noun "keme", which means hand, there is a lot of possessive combinations: * kemeko = my hand * kememo = your hand * kemejo = his / her hand * keme hamin = our hand (not you included) * keme hiton = our hand (you included) * keme kanyo = your hand (you guys, you people) * keme rekila = their hand However, plural pronouns should not be confused with the sentences: Unga keme rekila = Their hand Reka we unga keme. = They are hands. The notable difference is seen, in which in the second sentence, the word "adalah" is placed, which means is or am. There are some pronouns for objects like: Ayen -----> "This" Ayot -----> "That" In order to tell "this one" or "that one", place the word "yang" in order to be "yang ini" or "yang itu". Sine----> "Here" Sono --------> "There" Prangyen > "Like this" Prangto > "Like that" Nature (Plikar) sun = atelo moon = puwen star = astara sky = langet cloud = owon rain = ujan fire = api water = tenom wind = angin snow = salja land, soil = tanak mountain = pontok hill = prokot valley = lampe plains = kasa tree = puhano flower = benglak desert = kron forest = kektan sand = pesren grass = mokor island = ploho archipelago = kaplohoan river = ilauk sea = lowot ocean = lowotan earthquake = lentu tsunami = cunami storm = bokyo typhoon = tepun snowstorm = bokyo salja Basic Connectives (Konektip Pesik)